User talk:Sonic2479
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 15:10, February 3, 2013 Blank Articles I sincerely hope that you intend on writing these articles you made from scratch instead of copying and pasting bits of info from other sites. Instead of relying on other people to complete things for you, why not try to write them down for yourself? Up to now, all you've done is upload images here while leaving others like Anton to forcefully finish them instead. This kind of behavior may earn you more than a scolding from the administrator, you know. So please, try to refrain from making empty articles until you have enough content to justify their creation. Thank you for reading this message. Humble Novice (talk) 16:14, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hard part Alright, you found some Pirate Warriors 3 images, but here's the hard part, how you gonna write the articles for said characters? (talk) 01:50, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :You are not helping this wiki by giving the editors more work than they can handle. Do you honestly think it's okay to just upload images without at least making a decent article for them? That's just pure negligence on your part. Expecting others to do it for you is simply too much. 02:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Luffy's profile image Why do you keep reverting the main image on Luffy's page to his pre-timeskip version? All the other characters are using their updated post-timeskip images. DeeeFoo (talk) 18:50, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Except all of the other characters' pages are already using their post-timeskip versions, including the other Straw Hats.DeeeFoo (talk) 19:18, December 18, 2019 (UTC) I don't see how one would make that connection. The main character images usually show the appearance that most people recognize them as, as well as whatever's used the most in promo material, even if they look slightly different in the start of the game.DeeeFoo (talk) 19:41, December 18, 2019 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean. Humble Novice told me that it was about time to update the character images, and they updated the images themselves. I only undid the change when you reverted it. DeeeFoo (talk) 19:52, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Why not? I still don't understand what you mean. A lot of character pages on the wiki still include old or outdated costumes. I suggest you contact Humble Novice about it.DeeeFoo (talk) 20:59, December 18, 2019 (UTC) No need to be hostile. You can contact Humble Novice by leaving a message on their talk page here (talk). They're one of the admins of this wiki. Until then, let's keep the page at what it was before. For the Perona example, her post-timeskip costume is the default costume in the base game, hence it is the one shown on her character page. Her pre-timeskip outfit is DLC. DeeeFoo (talk) 23:01, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Also, just FYI, I wasn't the one who changed all the main characters' images to their post-timeskip renders. I think Humble Novice did that. All I did was revert the changes whenever you changed them back to the their pre-TS ones. DeeeFoo (talk) 23:24, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Like I said, I didn't make those initial edits. Take it up with Humble Novice, since they're one of the admins here. DeeeFoo (talk) 00:06, December 24, 2019 (UTC) :I'm with DeeeFoo on this. I see no point in having the characters be solely represented by their pre-timeskip appearance when it's been so long since they've looked like that. Humble Novice (talk) 06:03, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Fairy Tail Articles Please do not simply copy and paste information from Wikipedia. At least try to summarize the character summaries in your own words. Humble Novice (talk) 10:35, December 21, 2019 (UTC) :That's no excuse. Don't make new articles if you can't even create original summaries. No one is expected to do it all for you here. Humble Novice (talk) 17:43, December 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Whether you're telling the truth or not isn't the point. You can't just copy and paste stuff from other sources while acting as if you wrote them yourself. If I catch you doing this again, I may have to suspend you from the wiki. Humble Novice (talk) 20:18, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Pirate Warriors Images Who said you could remove the costume images from the character pages without asking? Do that again and there will be consequences. Humble Novice (talk) 12:50, December 21, 2019 (UTC)